


Piracy

by DeadGaze



Series: Isn't This Enough? [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gameless Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGaze/pseuds/DeadGaze
Series: Isn't This Enough? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116983
Kudos: 1





	Piracy

Vriska was bored. She hated being bored. Bored was by far the worst emotion. She’d pillaged plundered and sacked this whole sector at least twice, but, the second time round was hollow and rang of cruelty. She’d thought of finding a different sector, but that would be hard. She was as wanted as a criminal could be, she knew she’d have to do it eventually but, so she was piloting her ship to a sector on the opposite side of the empire. But fuck was it boring. She decided to pull out her phone to scroll through social media. Looked like Tavros and Gamzee were still a thing and were throwing a hell of a party. 

Shame their planet was in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, could have been fun to mess with their heads a little bit. She hadn’t seen them face to face since they left Alternia on the eve of their 9th sweep. The impression she got from all of the friends she’d managed to stay in contact with was that they were all quite pleased to be leaving that awful planet, and all of the pain they shared on it. Tavros was not on the list of friends that she had managed to keep in contact with. A fact that she was fine with. Tooooooootally fine. Not a piece of regret in this girl. Nope. Especially knowing that he had the strength of character to stay in the wheelchair when he had a matesprit that could afford more than just the surgery to replace his legs genetically but could probably have the best surgeon in all of the alternian empire, the empress herself, do it for him. 

Feferi made the effort of reaching out to each of her old friends when she ascended to the throne. But. Vriska had only one plan for what she wanted to do when she finally got to be free of her lusus. Collecting booty! Which she did. In just about every sense. She got really good at it too. Because of course she would be, she was Vriska, motherfucking Serket. Nevermind that she’d alienated practically the entire galaxy by becoming the pirate she had always dreamed of being. Well. Almost everyone. Through all odds, she’d managed to create herself her own little crew of vagabonds and castouts. And she loved every single one of them for choosing her as their captain. Not that she’d admit that to anyone out loud. Speaking of which, perhaps it was time for her to check in with that crew.

Vriska had actually played a key role in overthrowing the old empress, the condesce, through some surgically well placed usages of mind control, she took their ability to share information, making it impossible for the condesce to mobilize her troops properly. and as thanks, Feferi assigned Vriska the role of privateer general. Her task was in essence, to repurpose stagnant funds. It was a license to steal, and she made ample if not flagrant use of it whenever the authorities actually managed to catch up to her. Which was rare enough that it didn’t hurt her reputation as a terror of the void. She was just about to engage the autopilot when she noticed a ping on her trollian. Who could that be? On went the autopilot and off went all of her attention as she began to message back.

Pleasantly surprised to see a message from Vriska’s favorite catgirl they typed away furiously at each other in their preferred roleplay personae. Vriska as Mindfang obviously, and Nepeta as the impurreous pouncellor. Nepeta and Vriska didn’t have much contact over the sweeps, but what little they did have was always on the pleasant side. They shared a few things, a love of roleplay, a gentle disregard for the law, and being badasses from the war with the condesce. The actual battle with the condesce wasn’t an easy one by any measure, though Vriska had effectively immobilized the alternian military from acting against their little rebellion, taking on the battleship condescension took a full army of trolls that Feferi and her friends had gathered over the course of 3 sweeps. At the end of the battle they considered themselves lucky that all of their friends survived, relatively unharmed, Vriska having lost an arm and her vision eightfold, and her other friends walking away with equally inhibiting injuries, luckily for them they had Feferi’s medical expertise or they wouldn’t have been so lucky. Fef had to be committed in the final battle with the Condesce but up to that point she was on the back lines patching trolls up and sending them back into the field, drugged out of their minds and raging for the sake of their new empress. Gamzee and Equius being notable cases. If she hadn’t had all 11 of their friends there things might not have ended in their favor. After the battle they all sort of had a grudging respect for one another. One that allowed for Vriska to earn back some of her friends, Nepeta included. 

As for dear Nepeta, she had been quite the busy little scamp ever since the 3 days war. A number which nobody expected when they began the assault. Even Sollux’s rather pessimistic 2 day assumption was over shot. Nepeta had taken it upon herself to play the role of thief and merchant, merchant when things were nice, and thief when they got bad. Food had been something of a major issue for the alternian empire, and that’s what Nepeta specialized in. She did enough selling with her and her moirail Equius to be considered respectable merchants with outstanding prices, but when they came across a hard done community they offloaded food by the truck load. They didn’t make a load of cash, but they made enough to support a large caravan of robotic workers. All effective if not very intelligent workers of Equius’ invention. The two of them together being one of the most formidable fighting teams in the galaxy and the relative expendability of the robotic crew made them nearly unassailable if it wasn’t for the premium quality of their goods. But they both had a healthy appreciation for the opportunities to keep their skills sharp. And more often then not they took their enemies alive giving them a bit of their cargo to tie them over. They were all the good the alternian empire could afford and more, but they couldn’t afford the price to upscale their operations, and Feferi had moral qualms with the effectively forced labor of the robots. So unfortunately their part to play was a small one. Why message Vriska of all people? Because she was rich, but before that she was a friend, the problem obviously was that she wasn’t at all the type of troll to play philanthropist. But she was the kind of troll that was fun to talk to. So they talked. Every once in a while Nepeta’s persistence would pay off. But most of the time they just chatted away about anything that came up. This particular time was not to be one of Vriska’s more giving moods. But, Nepeta had other plans as well. 

‘:33 < Want to go for some tea?’ She sent.

‘Fuck yes!’ She got in reply.


End file.
